Recuerdos
by LuuLuuu
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots independientes SasuHina. 10º one-shot: Despedida.
1. Olas y arena

Hola :)

Acá vengo con una serie de one-shots independientes. No son muy largos, pero personalmente me gustó cómo quedaron. Intentaré actualizar cada semana (no garantizo nada).

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Me sentía como una estúpida, no podía dejar de reír. La risa brotaba de mí por cualquier cosa que pasara. Mis carcajadas no paraban. Risotadas graciosas que se debían escuchar a kilómetros. Aunque tampoco quería dejar de hacerlo. Se sentía tan bien ser feliz. Llena de alegría, de despreocupación, de vitalidad. Hacía que todo pareciese más brillante, como si todo resplandeciese. Brillaba el mar, la arena, el cielo, el Sol, las nubes, las gaviotas, _todo_. Pero, sin duda, lo que más brillaba, lo que más resplandecía, lo que más deslumbraba, era _él_.

Bien podría ser mi imaginación voladora la causante de todo este brillo, pero no importaba. Éramos _él_ _y yo_. Enamorados que no les importaba nada más. Una pareja de adolescentes en la playa, disfrutando nuestra juventud.

Él me alzaba con sus fuertes y pálidos brazos juguetonamente, llevándome cual un costal de papas. Yo sólo podía reírme y patalear como una niña pequeña, aunque no quería que me bajase. Mientras, se reía de mí y me llevaba hacia el mar. Y repentinamente, sus manos me arrojaron al agua. Tuve que reprimir un poco la risa para evitar tragar el agua salada. Entonces entre risas e insultos tontos intenté levantarme. Pero algo estaba mal. Lo supe al instante. No podía ponerme en pie. Era como si alguien me jalara hacia la arena, aunque no había nadie detrás de mí, y lo sabía. Comencé a desesperarme. Miré hacía él, imaginando que me ayudaría a erguirme, besaría mi frente y me diría lo tonta que he sido, como siempre hizo en cada una de mis caídas.

Al hacerlo, me horroricé. Era como si no fuese el mismo chico que hasta hace unos momentos me había susurrado que me amaba en mi oreja, para luego besarme con la mayor ternura posible. Como si mi novio se hubiese ido y hubiesen puesto un doble que no sabe hacer el papel de enamorado. Pero sí era él. Fui dolorosamente consciente de que efectivamente era él. Mas sus ojos, sus hasta hace segundos ojos oscuros y brillosos a la vez, estaban _vacíos_. Ni siquiera denotaban enojo, tristeza o molestia. No se veía nada. Eran como pozos sin fondo, carentes de todo, borrosos por el agua salada que cubría mi rostro.

Y _eso_, sus ojos desprovistos de emoción me asustaron más que la fuerza que me jalaba hacia el interior del mar, perdiéndome entre las olas y la arena.

* * *

_Viernes 8 de octubre, 2010. 20:56 (Argentina)._


	2. Se siente

Hola :D

Bueno, el viernes llegó y lo prometido es deuda. Este es aún más corto que el anterior, y probablemente más insulso, pero me gustó dejarlo así.

Y con respecto al primer one-shot, veo que los que leyeron (a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por eso) no lo entendieron lo que yo quería mostrar. Mi idea era plasmar un sueño de Hinata, una fantasía suya al recordar su relación con Sasuke; en ningún momento quise demostrar que él no la quería salvar.

Gracias por dejar RRs, me hicieron muy feliz.

Hasta el viernes :)

* * *

Tu sonrisa se siente _arrebatadora_. Un asombroso estremecimiento. Es pícara, juguetona, masculina, sarcástica. Pero inmensamente bella. Es imposible no caer ante ella. Ante ti. Me roba el aliento.

Tu mirada se siente _intensa_. Una oscuridad penetrante y atrayente. Siento su poder en los huesos. Una fusión implacable de amor e ironía. Percibo tu brillo dulce y travieso a la vez. Me lleva inevitablemente hacia ti.

Tu tacto se siente _risueño_. Un aliviador de mis ansias. Un aplacador de mi insuficiencia de ti. Necesito tus caricias más que el aire. Más que el agua. Más que a mí misma. Me hacen desear más.

Tus abrazos se sienten _cálidos_. Un calor agradable y placentero. Relaja y distiende. Saca mis penas y angustias. Restaura mi mente. Renueva mis pensamientos. Me sumerge en un mar de paz.

Tu respiración se siente _armónica_. Una certeza de que estás ahí. De que no es mi imaginación. De que verdaderamente estás aquí por y para mí. De que, por primera vez en mi vida, alguien lo está. Me llena por dentro.

Tus latidos se sienten _melódicos_. Un ritmo que no cesa. Acompasados. Lentos. Pausados. Parsimoniosos. Uniformes. Suaves. Calmos. Adormecedores. Únicos. Me arrullan en un sueño feliz.

Tus labios se sienten _electrizantes_. Una sensación estremecedora me cautiva. Olvido el mundo, presa del encanto. Floto en el aire, desconectada de la realidad. Toco el cielo con las manos, sumida en el éxtasis. Me haces sentirte sólo a ti.

Tu voz se siente _perfecta_. Un sonido tan profundo. Es grave. Denota masculinidad, seriedad, determinación. Mas denota también dulzura, sentimientos, ternura. Definitivamente, me parece hermosa. Y me parece aún más hermosa cuando dices que me amas.

* * *

_Viernes, 15 de octubre de 2010. 18:50 (Argentina)._


	3. Tic Tac

Hola :)

Sí, sé que debí haber actualizado ayer, pero fue el cumpleaños de mi abuelita y no podía faltarle. Espero que me perdonen, aunque va a ser muy difícil considerando éste one-shot... Pero es que lo pensé así, y me parecía mal alargarlo más.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Si algo he aprendido de todo esto, es que el tiempo es _caprichoso_. Pasa a su antojo. Se maneja de cualquier forma, ignorante a los deseos de aquellos que miramos incansablemente las agujas, impacientes, y de esos a los que nos decepciona enterarnos que la hora pasó tan rápido. Hay veces que el _tic-tac_ resuena tanto dentro de tu cabeza que quieres arrojar el reloj por la ventana. Hay veces en las que ese sonidito monótono y regular te da paz y seguridad, te relaja.

Lo que a mí me sucedió fue algo similar. Existen situaciones en las que no sé definir qué siento. Me atraviesan emociones opuestas a la vez. Amor y odio. Felicidad y angustia. Seguridad y duda. Nervios y relajación. Satisfacción y culpa. Vitalidad y depresión. Deseos de quedarme en donde estoy y deseos de correr hasta no poder más. Querer sentir todo y no querer sentir nada más. Pretender amor y pretender indiferencia. Ganas de que el tiempo se detenga y ganas de adelantar las agujas.

Y a veces, cuando me encuentro recostada en tu pecho, impregnada en tu aroma, _creo que eso no es tan malo después de todo_.

* * *

_Sábado, 23 de octubre del 2010. 16:34 (Argentina)._


	4. Diccionario

Hola :D

¿Cómo están, estimadísimos lectores? Acá vengo con otro one-shot, un tanto triste, aunque yo sigo de muy buen humor. Espero que les guste. ¡Dejen RRs, por favor!

* * *

"_Muerte:__ Cesación o término de la vida"._

Cerró el grueso diccionario con parsimonia y se quedó mirando la tapa de cuero de un color escarlata, con letras doradas resaltando con el reflejo de la luz del mediodía que se colaba por la ventana a su derecha.

Le parecía sorprendente observar tal simpleza en las personas. Una palabra que encierra tantos sentimientos, tantas emociones resumida en sólo seis escuetas palabras. Una palabra que contenía demasiados momentos abreviada en una frase que ocupaba menos de la mitad de una hoja normal.

Ella sabía que su poder de síntesis nunca había sido bueno. Al intentar contar una historia, fracasaba rotundamente, ya que terminaba yéndose por las ramas y nunca llegaba a un final concreto. Acababa relatando algo completamente distinto a lo que había empezado.

Pero había gente que parecía dejar de lado todas sus experiencias, emociones y vivencias y era capaz de tomar una palabra tan ancha y vasta para expresarla en seis simples vocablos. Parecía ser que los hombres que armaban diccionarios no eran más que niños inocentes que desconocían el inigualable dolor de la pérdida o el infinito vacío que una muerte dejaba tras si. Parecía que les costaba exactamente lo mismo escribir una definición para _día _que para _muerte_.

A diferencia de ellos, ella sí sabía lo que significaba. Había visto, sintiéndose infinitamente impotente, a su más querido ser agonizando lentamente en sus brazos y sabiendo que nada podía hacer para remediarlo. Había sentido todo el peso del mundo cayendo sobre sus hombros al ver cómo esos ojos negros, en su última chispa, se cerraban para nunca más abrirse. Había presenciado cómo su mano que sostenía, con la ingenua intención de retenerlo junto a ella, se escurría lentamente, alejándose de su cuerpo. Había percibido su sangre, de un inolvidable profundo color rojo, llegando hasta ella y mojando sus ropas, aunque ni siquiera le había molestado. Había sentido el frío invernal que se adueñaba de su congelado cuerpo, cuando ella lo abrazaba para intentar vanamente de transmitirle un poco de su calor. Había logrado ver ese último atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios morados por el frío, que pretendía mostrar la tan odiada despedida. Había escuchado cómo su voz, siempre grave y estremecedora, se apagaba progresivamente mientras la llamaba. _Hinata, Hinata, Hinata..._

De lo próximo que fue consciente, al abrir de nuevo sus ojos, fue las marcas de lágrimas en la tapa del pesado diccionario escarlata a la suave luz del atardecer.

* * *

_Viernes 29 de octubre de 2010. 23:47 (Argentina)._


	5. Lo conocía

Antes que nada, ¡PERDÓN! Sí, es viernes y el pasado no actualicé, ya sé, está muy mal... ¡Pero! tengo una excusa. El viernes pasado yo intenté subir el capítulo, tuve que esperar más de lo normal, pero finalmente dijo que se había cargado exitosamente. Así que me puse feliz, cerré todas las ventanas y me fui. No me di cuenta que no me había llegado el famoso mail en el que se corroboraba que la publicación fue hecha. Recién ayer lo noté, me fijé y no tienen idea de cuánto me asusté al ver que no se había subido. Pero como tuve clase de inglés, no pude hacerlo ayer, así que aquí estoy. Mañana subiré el que era para hoy.

Ahora sí, gracias por sus RRs, me hacen inmensamente feliz. Este capítulo no me quedó como yo esperaba, y es que quería hacer uno del lado de Sasuke, pero es lo que hay, ¿no? Intenté mejorarlo aunque no tuve éxito.

Saludos :).

* * *

Conocía a la perfección su inigualable cuerpo. Su suave piel cremosa y brillante, con ese extraño sabor dulce que la caracteriza desde que tengo memoria, de un hermoso color marfileño a la escasa luz de la luna que se filtra por las cortinas de su ventana. Sus curvas que se divisaban por la sábana azul cielo con la que se cubría se asemejaban a un largo arroyo manso que serpenteaba tranquilamente en una pradera verde.

Sus pies siempre fueron delicados. Pequeños y flexibles, mientras que sus piernas parecían eternas. Eran finas pero firmes. Nunca dejé de adorar su forma de caminar, cómo parecía dar cortos pasos flotando en el aire sin siquiera tocar el piso.

Sus caderas anchas y su estrecha cintura eran mi soporte, mi sostén, mi ancla donde quedaba prendado para no dejarme caer, buscando un consuelo que siempre encontraba. Su vientre plano era el sitio perfecto para recostar mi cabeza, cerrar los ojos y descansar escuchando su pausada respiración.

Su pecho era el lugar donde me permitía recargarme para llorar y llorar como un niño pequeño al cual no se le concedió un capricho. Era el único rincón en el que ya no me importaba mi orgullo y dejaba que mi frustración fluya libremente.

Sus brazos eran como largos y sedosos rayos de sol que se movían con gracia y delicadeza. Terminaban en dos maravillosas y a veces traviesas manos, capaces de hacer que todo lo acumulado en un día se evapore completamente con el simple toque de sus mágicos dedos.

Su fino y pálido cuello desprendía siempre un embriagante olor dulzón, como a jazmín y violetas, junto con un toque de pomelo y un aroma que sólo ella poseía.

Su cabello siempre ha tenido el poder de deslumbrarme. No es negro, no es azul. Es una combinación deliciosa entre ambos, que le da un toque mágico y enloquecedor a su cuerpo.

Sus labios eran como dos pétalos de una hermosa rosa roja que habían caído accidentalmente sobre su cara, quedándose allí; rojos, bellos, suaves. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada, con ese camino de lunares que iba desde la punta hasta detrás de su diminuta oreja. Esas mejillas tersas que habitualmente estaban adorablemente teñidas de varios rojos. Sus largas e inquietas pestañas que siempre me acarician los párpados cuando apoyo mi frente lentamente sobre la suya. Sus cejas eran oscuras y resaltaban armoniosamente sobre su piel. Sus ojos eran mi eterno hechizo, mi única debilidad, mis hipnotistas sin igual. Cuando ese precioso e inigualable brillo de felicidad, alegría y satisfacción los asaltaba, solamente eran comparables con la mismísima luna en su máximo esplendor.

Su cuerpo en la totalidad era centellante, magnífico, precioso, sereno, perfecto e imperfecto, dulce, sedoso, único, sin igual, incomparable... en una palabra, _mío_.

* * *

_Viernes 12 de noviembre de 2010. 19:55 (Argentina)._

P.D.: Estaba pensando hacer un lemon para probar, porque nunca hice uno. Si pueden, dejen opiniones a ver si me animo a hacerlo. Gracias :).


	6. Por qué

Hola, ¿cómo están?

Vengo con el one-shot prometido. Probablemente lo encontrarán demasiado deprimente, pero es que yo no me siento muy feliz.

Lean y, en lo posible, dejen un RR.

* * *

Siempre creí que el por qué es la pregunta más difícil de responder. El qué, cuándo, cómo son más objetivos, tal vez. Es más mecánico decir _yo lo hice_ que justificar esa misma acción. Muchos se escudan tras la simple respuesta _porque sí_, ya que es más fácil dejar las razones a la suerte del azar. Otros echan el peso de la culpa sobre otros hombros inocentes e intentan desligarse de los problemas. Pero creo que tú eres diferente, siempre lo has sido. Apuesto cualquier cosa de mi vida vacía a que ni siquiera te has preguntado alguna vez el _por qué_.

Nunca fuiste de los que miran atrás, piensan dos veces un mismo asunto o sienten remordimientos. Quizás esa fue una de las tantas cosas que me atrajo de ti, el ser tan distinto a mí, o, mejor dicho, el no ser como yo.

Así que si en algún momento de mi mísera vida tengo la oportunidad de volver a ver tus oscuros y fríos ojos, no iré corriendo para arrojarme a tus brazos como colegiala enamorada ni te ignoraré haciéndole caso a mi herido orgullo, sino que te haré una pregunta, una corta y aparentemente simple pregunta. No te preguntaré con quién más me fuiste infiel. No te cuestionaré acerca de cómo lo hiciste en todos esos días en los que yo creía que estabas divirtiéndote con tus amigos. No me interesa saber cuántas veces me has dado la espalda e ido de mis brazos sin siquiera importarte. No quiero saber en dónde habías olvidado todas las palabras, todos los abrazos, todos los besos, todos los momentos para entregarte a otra. Lo que en verdad me afecta en el fondo es otra cosa, algo más profundo y doloroso que el resto, una duda que me invadía la mente desde el momento en que casi pude jurar escuchar el estallido de las partículas subatómicas en la que se rompió mi aún punzante corazón y que por más que me devané los sesos en mi mar de lágrimas para encontrar la respuesta, sigo aquí, en el mismo lugar. Cuando vuelva a verte a la cara, te preguntaré con voz rota y triste _por qué_.

* * *

_Sábado 13 de noviembre de 2010. 18:53 (Argentina)._


	7. Fantasía

Hola :)

En realidad, subí este capítulo el sábado 20 (¡día de mi cumpleaños :D!), pero lo tuve que eliminar y volver a subir por varias cosas que me pasaron. Pero bueno, lo importante es que aquí está el one-shot. Gracias a todos los pocos que dejaron RRs, no tienen idea de cómo los aprecio.

¡Saludos a todos!

* * *

A veces pienso que esto no es verdad. Que en realidad no está pasando. Que nunca pasó. Que nunca pasará. Que tú no estás ahí. Que sólo vives en mi mente. Que esos momentos de ensueño no sucedieron. Que tus suaves labios jamás estuvieron sobre los míos. Que tus manos no rozaron en absoluto mi piel. Que esas palabras de amor no fueron para mí. Que tú nunca estuviste junto a mí. _Que fue todo mi imaginación_.

Duele saberlo. Te cala muy en lo profundo darte por fin cuenta de que es todo un mísero producto de tu atormentada y perdida mente ante la horrorosa certeza de que en verdad _él no está_. Se siente como si te abrieran la puerta a un mundo totalmente desconocido cuando has pasado tu vida entera dentro de una caja de cristal donde puedes divisar lo que hay al otro lado, pero la vida es tan borrosa y distinta que no quieres creerlo y te encierras en tu pequeño y confortablemente conocido mundo.

A veces de verdad creo que mi pequeño pero gran mundo de fantasía existe, creo que en realidad no somos más que tú y yo viviendo a la par, acompasados como las suaves olas del mar que se estrellan silenciosamente sobre la arena de la costa. Porque los sueños pueden ser mentira, pueden no ser más que un pobre intento de distorsionar grotescamente la realidad, _pero son mejor que la verdad._

_

* * *

_

_Sábado 20 de noviembre de 2010, 00:38 / Martes 23 de noviembre de 2010, 18:42 (Argentina)._


	8. Nueva vecina

¡Hola a todos!

Acá estoy yo con mi intento de one-shot no tan melancólico. Lo intenté u.u

Muchas gracias por sus RRs, son lo mejor que me pueden dejar.

Saludos :D

* * *

Estaba _harto_. Había aguantado mucho tiempo, pero ahora sus obligaciones lo sobrepasaron. Tuvo que escapar de la sala de conferencias para no gritarle a un empleado que se calle de una buena vez. No le gustaba su trabajo; las cifras, las subas y bajas de la bolsa, finanzas, las cuentas y el resto de esas cosas sin sentido no eran lo suyo. Pero lo soportaba. _Hasta hoy_.

Suspiró largamente y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, revolviendo sus ya alborotados. Estaba demasiado estresado y frustrado. Además la ciudad en la que vivía no ayudaba. Todos estaban apurados, las calles estaban llenas de basura, hacía un calor bochornoso, el tránsito nunca paraba y el ruido era insoportable. Estaba considerando seriamente el tomarse unas largas y relajantes vacaciones. Y tal vez luego mudarse de allí; su casa no le gustaba en absoluto.

Estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que no prestó atención a una musical voz que lo llamaba sino hasta que esa persona tocó suavemente su brazo izquierdo. Se giró en un brusco movimiento, dispuesto a gritarle todo su repertorio de insultos a esa persona que osó interrumpir sus pensares. Pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta al ver quién era.

Su furia acumulada durante tanto tiempo se evaporó completamente de su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Nunca había visto a la joven que tenía en frente, de eso estaba seguro, pero sentía como si la conociese mejor que a él mismo. En su angelical y, sin lugar a dudas, hermoso rostro, había algo que despertaba un chispazo en su cabeza, un clic que lo hacía estremecer. Sentía que la imagen de sus ojos brillantes como dos perlas había permanecido guardado en algún rincón de su memoria, esperando salir a la luz. Como si en alguna vida pasada hubiesen compartido unos lazos, unos muy poderosos lazos. Al percibir su tacto sobre su piel, le pareció que algo se activaba dentro de su cuerpo, que se sentía vivo otra vez.

Y, al parecer, a ella le pasó exactamente lo mismo. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos durante un tiempo que no sabría definir si fueron segundos, horas o días, pero que tampoco le importaba. Sus miradas creaban un puente de conexión entre los dos en el que ambos parecían vincularse y fundirse. Como si el contraste de sus orbes los hiciese unir sus mentes para dejar de ser _él y ella_ y pasar a ser _ellos_.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, ambos reaccionaron y apartaron la mirada con clara confusión y a la vez felicidad en sus ojos.

Ella, al instante, le dijo con voz temblorosa que la disculpe, pero que necesitaba saber dónde quedaba una calle, ya que ella se estaba mudando a una casa de allí. Los ojos de él refulgieron y su corazón dio un vuelco involuntario al enterarse de que, en realidad, ella se mudaría justo en frente de su odiada casa.

Así que con una sonrisa poco propia de él, le da las indicaciones correspondientes, mirando aún sus brillantes ojos plateados con sus profundos ojos oscuros. Mientras la veía irse, pensaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez, unas vacaciones no eran tan necesarias y que esta ciudad le estaba empezando a gustar demasiado.

* * *

_Viernes 17 de noviembre de 2010. 22:06 (Argentina)._


	9. Entre pasteles y risas

Hola a todos :D

Gracias a todos los que dejaron RRs.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

La mira de reojo. Se ve tan concentrada, con sus ojitos fijos en la mezcla que está preparando y su lengua rosada asomándose por la comisura derecha de su boca. Siente ganas de reír, pero decide mirarla más.

Estaban haciendo tres pasteles de chocolate para la fiesta de Naruto esa noche. A él no le gustan los dulces, todos lo saben. Pero la ayudaba porque era impagable su expresión al cocinar. Era como si se soltara, como si la verdadera Hinata se liberara. Y le gustaba. Era lindo verla mover sus caderas al ritmo de alguna canción alegre que pasaban en la radio o tararear otra que tenía en su mente. Además era una excelente cocinera. Sus platos tenían un gusto único. Como si detrás del conocido sabor de todos los ingredientes, hubiese _algo_ que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en la boca a cada bocado y que diferenciaba sus comidas del resto.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos y en medir cuánta leche le estaba poniendo a la masa, que no vio lo que estaba haciendo su novia y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al sentir cómo ella pasaba rápidamente su dedo enmantecado por la punta de su nariz recta. Al instante el se giró a verla en busca de una respuesta, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Y lo único que ella atinó a hacer fue empezar a reír.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia. _¿Le llenaba la nariz de manteca y encima se reía de él en su propia cara?_ Ya iba a ver. Con suma decisión, tomó la bolsa de harina y volcó un tercio de ésta sobre la cabeza de una aún riente Hinata, soltando una carcajada él también.

De inmediato ella dejó de reír, se enderezó y entrecerró los ojos mirando a su novio, mientras mascullaba un _esto es guerra, Uchiha_. Tomó un huevo blanco que había sobre la encimera, se acercó a Sasuke y lo rompió en un simple movimiento sobre su oscuro cabello. La chica sonrió con petulancia al ver la yema del huevo caer por un costado de su cabeza y los trozos de la cáscara repartidos por su cara.

_Esto no se termina aquí_, pensó determinado el moreno. Agarró el vaso en el que estaba midiendo la leche y lo tiró completamente sobre la larga cabellera azulada de su novia. Ella dejó caer su mandíbula, totalmente sorprendida, pero al instante se recompuso y apretó los dientes mientras miraba con rencor al muchacho.

Luego de eso, todo fue una confusión de ingredientes de los pasteles volando por la cocina. Harina, manteca, huevo, leche, chispitas de distintos colores y gustos y un pastel fueron arrojados por los aires. Y como si estuviese coordinado, ambos se detuvieron justo al mismo tiempo. Permanecieron unos segundos mirándose con un odio notorio en sus ojos, hasta que los dos juntos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Entonces Sasuke la vio. Estaba bañada en todos las sustancias usadas para cocinar. Tenía su remera blanca con ese simpático dibujito de una flor amarilla totalmente empapada; en su cabello se había formado una extraña masa viscosa, mezcla de la harina con el huevo, probablemente; toda su cara estaba completamente blanca; en su barbilla había una chispa de chocolate, amenazando con caerse. Pero para Sasuke, en ese momento _su novia_ no podía estar más hermosa. Y no resistió más y la besó, reconociendo detrás de todos los ingredientes el dulce sabor de ella.

_Porque era así_. Se amaban porque estaban felices, estaban cómodos con ellos. Porque a pesar de todo lo que decían, eran el uno para el otro y no podían sobrevivir sin verse. Porque aunque iban en contra de todo lo preestablecido, contra la sociedad, contra sus familias mismas, solamente cuando estaban juntos podían ser _ellos mismos_.

* * *

_Viernes 3 de diciembre de 2010. 20:31 (Argentina)._


	10. Despedida

Hola a todos :D

Bueno, este one-shot es mi despedida también. Acá termina mi FF. Es triste, pero soy de las que creen que los finales también traen comienzos. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi FF y a los que dejaron RRs. Seguiré escribiendo, pero creo que ahora tengo ganas de hacer un KibaHina, no sé.

Saludos a todos.

¡Mucha suerte!

* * *

Había esperado _mucho _tiempo para este momento. Parecía como si hubiesen sido millones de años desde la última vez que había sentido sus cálidos labios, cuando en realidad fueron dos meses, _sólo sesenta días_. Si cerraba sus ojos podía vislumbrarlo irse, tan atractivo en su traje negro desordenado, abrazándola. Y al verlo desaparecer por esa puerta para abordar su vuelo, sintió que ya extrañaba su calor.

Estuvo a punto de reírse de su propia estupidez. Esos pensamientos deberían ser de una adolescente hacia su primer amor, no de una adulta hacia su prometido. Dos meses sin verlo no deberían representar tal tortura para ella, y, sin embargo, a veces se sorprendía a sí misma contando inconscientemente los días que faltaban para su vuelta. Y ahora, que faltaban sólo veinte minutos para que su avión arribara, estaba temblando de emoción contenida.

Pero le era imposible no hacerlo. Era imposible no ansiar con tanta fuerza volver a verlo para echarse a sus brazos. Era como si estuviesen sincronizados, como si sus pensamientos estuviesen armonizados, como si respirasen simultáneamente, como si sus corazones latiesen al mismo ritmo. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

Y al fin lo vio. Cruzando tranquilamente esa puerta, con ese aura que sólo él poseía. En ese momento, le pareció que en realidad no habían sido dos meses, sino solamente un segundo.

Finalmente, al sentir su abrazo cálido y protector, recordó nuevamente su despedida. No había oído lindas palabras de él o un poema romántico; no le había dicho _te extrañaré_ o _te quiero_, como los enamorados de las películas; no le había dado un último beso apasionado frente a todos como adiós; solamente la había envuelto en sus brazos. Pero no le importaba. Con ver todos esos hermosos sentimientos en sus oscuros ojos, _le era más que suficiente_.

* * *

_Domingo, 12 de diciembre de 2010. 22:45 (Argentina)._


End file.
